Mi mejor regalo
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: yaoi, sasunaru: Sasuke va dsipuesto a darle su mejor regalo a Naruto, auque implique llevarselo de la ladea para siempre


_**Fic:**_ _Mi mejor regalo_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

_**Nota 2:**__ feliz cumple Naru-chan!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Mi mejor regalo**_

Veía las afueras de la ciudad en el monte de los Hokage, su mirada fría veía con odio cada uno de los habitantes que estaban en el festival, era 10 de octubre, el día en que Kyuubi no Youko ataco la aldea de Konoha, el día en que el Yondaime Hokage venció y sello al zorro demoniaco, el día en que por asares del destino nació Naruto Uzumaki el jinchurinki del Kyuubi.

Su cabello negro se movió con al son del aire, sus ojos carbón veían con rencor a la aldea entera y sin mas esperar avanzo hacia el festival

(En el festival)

Sakura Haruno veía el festival feliz, no entendía porque nadie de los novatos no quiso ir a la fiesta, tampoco porque tampoco sus sensei o Tsunade-sama.

La peli-rosa estaba tan entretenida viendo el espectáculo que no se fijo en el peli-negro que paso a su lado.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—dijo emocionada y sonrojada la peli-teñida

—aléjate Sakura, vine por una razón más importante—dijo enojado Sasuke

—pero que puede ser más importante, volviste a tu aldea, y yo te amo—chillo desesperada la fretuda

—dime Sakura, ¿sabes porque nadie de los novatos ah venido?—le pregunto el azabache

—...—Sakura se quedo sin palabras

—Porque hoy nació alguien importante para mí—dijo este serio—porque sus verdaderos amigos decidieron festejarlo a el que a una fecha estúpida e inventada—dijo molesto

—pero que diablos dices, si este es el día más memorable de Konoha—dijo un aldeano chismoso

—es verdad, hoy fue cuando yondaime-sama derroto a Kyuubi—dijo otro

—Como me repugnan—murmuró el Uchiha—no tengo que pensarlo, destruiré esta aldea pero antes...—el Uchiha desapareció en un poof y en su lugar cayo una hoja que decía...

_Me llevare un cumpleañero..._

(En el departamento de Naruto)

El rubio estaba acostado en su cama, no se había movido en todo el día. Era su cumpleaños pero nunca lo celebraba como tal, sus amigos y senseis lo habían visitado y dado regalos pero se sentía vacío, solo quería ver de nuevo a una persona en especial. El rubio veía el techo con la irada perdida hasta que sintió que alguien entro

— ¿Quién está allí?—dijo un poco nervioso, ya en años atrás esa misma fecha mucha gente había entrado a su hogar para asesinarlo

—es un gusto de nuevo verte, dobe—dijo una sombra saliendo de la nada

—Sasuke-teme—susurrando Naruto

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo dándole un beso apasionado, el oji-azul se sorprendió de esto pero se dejo llevar

—Gracias teme—dijo pero no se dio cuenta que en el beso Sasuke le había metido somnífero, y en un siéntanme callo en un profundo sueño

—perdón Naruto, pero tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes—le susurro al oído cargándolo para llevarlo lejos de la aldea

Sasuke llevaba cargando al rubio, hasta que en la puerta se encontró con los 8 novatos y sus senseis, incluyendo a tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune.

—es una pena, que Naruto para tener una mejor vida tenga que irse de Konoha—dijo seria Ino

—pueden venir con nosotros—ofreció Sasuke

—no, si el consejo se entera de que no solo Naruto desapareció vendrán tras nosotros—dijo Jiraiya

—Solo te pido que lo cuides—dijo Tsunade dándole un beso a lo frente

—no se preocupe lo cuidare más que a mi vida—aseguro mientras avanzaba para alegarse de aquella aldea

(Un año después)

La aldea estaba en su ruina total, varios ninjas a su servicio habían huido, en la ya abandonada y destruida torre Hokage se veía una carta mal acomodada que decía

_Ya paso un año desde que desperté en la aldea del sonido, al principio creí que fue una trampa que Sasuke había hecho, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que fue lo mejor que puro haber hecho. Aquí nadie me veía como un monstro, todos me respetan y me tratan bien...solo diré una cosa, aquel día que fui por así decirlo secuestrado fue mi mejor regalo..._

_Gracias Sasuke, el amor de mi vida, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos_

_Atte: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, aquí un pequeño one-shot para el cumple de nuestro pequeño kitsune, ejejeje un pequeño retraso, pero mi compu me odio ayer, pero espero que les guste y le entiendan <strong>_

_**!Review! **_


End file.
